villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dead Moon Circus
The Dead Moon Circus (デッドムーンサーカス, Deddo Mūn Sākasu) are an evil circus-like group of creepy clowns and supernatural villains from the Sailor Moon metaseries. They are the primary villains of the series' fourth season, called Dream in the manga and Super S in the anime. In the English dubbed anime, they are called the Dark Moon Circus. They also served as the front for the evil extraterrestial kingdom called the Dead Moon. The Dead Moon Circus is led by the twisted Zirconia, in command by the absence of the dark Queen Nehelenia who is trapped within a mirror. Zirconia is searching for the legendary Golden Crystal, which will allow Nehelenia to break free of her entrapment and take over the Earth. They are the only group of villains with two subordinate groups: the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. During the Dead Moon Circus' invasion of the Earth with the approaching hundreds of giant circus tents coming from the Dead Moon through the solar eclipse as their portal, the Sailor Scouts entered a final showdown with Queen Nehelenia after defeating Zirconia and his Remless minions. They stopped the invasion and sent Queen Nehelenia and her Dead Moon Circus legions back to where they belong through the solar eclipse with her trapped inside her enchanted mirror, remaining young and immortal. History Nehelenia's subjects from her lost homeworld have all became Remless when she became obsessed with eternal youth and beauty. When she was imprisoned in a mirror, she sent Zirconia, created from her fear of becoming ugly. The Dark Moon Circus invaded Elysion, Helios's dream world, to acquire the Golden Crystal, but Helios became Pegasus and entered Rini's dreams after he was imprisoned in Nehelenia's mirror. The Dark Moon Circus then arrived on Earth at a solar eclipse to find out whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so they could capture him and take the golden crystal. First the Amazon Trio looked for Pegasus, but couldn't find him. They eventually turned good, were given dream mirrors by Pegasus, and taken to Elysion. The Amazon Quartet took over from here. Eventually they turned good as well, destroying the orbs Nehelenia gave them so Zirconia couldn't take power from them anymore. All the Remless were destroyed, and Zirconia was destroyed as well when Nehelenia escaped her mirror. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was defeated by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, destroying all the circus tents except the main one, which eventually disintegrated after Nehelenia returned to her mirror. Members *Zirconia (manager and second in command to Queen Nehelenia) *Queen Nehelenia (supreme ruler) *Amazon Trio (circus performers) **Tiger's Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) **Hawk's Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) **Fish Eye (one of the Amazon Trio) *Amazon Quartet (circus performers turned defects) **Besu Besu (one of the Amazon Quartet, and animal trainer) **Cele Cele (one of the Amazon Quartet, flower magician and trapeze artist) **Jun Jun (one of the Amazon Quartet, and acrobat) **Para Para (one of the Amazon Quartet, and ball rider) *Several unnamed Remless Gallery The Dead Moon Circus Tent.jpg|A strange circus tent that is of the Dead Moon Circus. The Dark Moon Circus Tent.jpg|The circus tent of the Dead Moon Circus (Dark Moon Circus) from the otherworldly realm of the Dead Moon. Arrival of Dead Moon Circus.jpg|The Dead Moon Circus upon arriving on Earth. Dead Moon Circus Tent.jpg|The Dead Moon Circus after its arrival in Tokyo. Giant Dead Moon Circus Tent.jpg|A gigantic circus tent-like building that is the home and lair of the Dead Moon Circus. The Dark Moon Circus.jpg|The Dark Moon Circus (Dead Moon Circus) inside their evil circus tent. Dead Moon Circus poster.jpg|A poster of the Dead Moon Circus that says "Coming soon!" in Japanese. Dead Moon Circus.jpg|The Dead Moon Circus in the Sailor Moon manga. Dead Moon Circus Symbol.JPG|The symbol of the Dead Moon Circus. Dead Moon Circus Logo.jpg|A neon light sign of a different logo of the Dead Moon Circus. Dead Moon Circus' Bar.jpg|A drinking bar found at the Dead Moon Circus Tent. Queen Nehelenia & the Dead Moon Circus.jpg|Queen Nehelenia forms the Dead Moon Circus with her transformed royal subjects. The Amazoness Quartet & the Dead Moon Circus.jpg Presenting the Dead Moon Circus.jpg The Dead Moon Circus Invasion.jpg Dead Moon Circus Tents.jpg Dark Moon Circus Tents.jpg Dark Moon Circus Freaks.jpg Dead Moon Masquerade.jpg|Dead Moon Masquerade Dead Moon Masquerade Logo.jpg|A fantastic and glittering, neon sign-like logo of the Dead Moon Masquerade (Dead Moon Circus). Dead Moon Masquerade Circus Tent.jpg|The giant circus tent of the Dead Moon Masquerade (Dead Moon Circus). Dark Moon Circus Tent.jpg The Dark Moon Circus Clowns.jpg Dead Moon Circus Freaks.jpg The Dead Moon Circus Clowns.jpg The Dark Moon Circus Freaks.jpg Entrance to the Dead Moon Circus Tent.jpg Giant Dark Moon Circus Tent.jpg Welcome to the Dead Moon Circus.jpg Welcome to the Dark Moon Circus.jpg The Dead Moon Masquerade.jpg The Dark Moon Circus Spa.jpg The Dead Moon Circus Palm Tree.jpg|A lush palm tree with the Dead Moon Circus logo on it. The Dark Moon Circus Palm Tree.jpg|A lush palm tree with the Dark Moon Circus logo on it. The Dead Moon Circus Spa.jpg Dead Moon Circus Spa.jpg The Dead Moon Circus Center Ring.jpg Category:Evil Clowns Category:Aliens Category:Magi-Tech Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Organization Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Trickster Category:Fearmongers Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen Category:Humanoid Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Supernatural Category:Monsters Category:Sorceress Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hegemony Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Galactic Overlord